


The World's Greatest Violin Student

by Sekundi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, TOKO!!!, hand holding, other morf girls mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Alone in the sunshine with Rui, Touko makes a request, amid the feelings blossoming inside her heart.
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Yashio Rui
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	The World's Greatest Violin Student

“Let me play your violin!”

“No.”

The exchange happened when Touko and Rui were alone outside at lunch, a rare opportunity. Mashiro was off sick (Touko was planning to swing by her place with some remedies from her grandma after school), Tsukushi was busy doing class rep stuff and Nanami was… somewhere. Watching them from a nearby bush, probably. Who knew with her? But either way, Touko was alone with Rui, and she was going to use the opportunity to her full advantage: to be a little shit.

It was the fourth time in four days Touko requested the same thing. Every time Rui gave her the same answer. Except every time, her reasoning changed.

The first time, Rui hadn’t given her an explanation at all, which was fair enough. The second, she’d muttered something about it being a complete waste of time for Touko to even look at her violin for non-practice related reasons. The third, she’d snapped that she didn’t trust Touko enough not to break it (Also fair). The fourth-

“You don’t deserve to.”

“Huh?” Touko said, putting on her best gasp. “Whatever could you mean, dearest Rui? How could I not deserve it? We’re friends, ya know!”

“Friendship has nothing to do with it.” Rui said, looking Touko squarely in the eyes. “You’re not a proficient enough musician.”

Ouch, that one hurt - but Touko was still kind of getting lost in Rui’s eyes. She couldn’t help it! Rui was intimidating as hell, but maybe Touko liked it. Half of this game wasn’t even about actually getting the chance to play Rui’s violin, it was more just getting Rui to notice her. Normally, Rui only paid attention to her when she was scolding her, and that was kind of fun (Touko had long ago decided to accept it as banter rather than an insult, even though she didn’t know Rui’s view of it), but recently she’d been overcome with a strange desire to be… friendlier with Rui.

Yeah, yeah, their mutual ‘teasing’ was fun. Rui was the member of their band she enjoyed hanging around the most, other than Nanami, who was just a ball of laughs. But it wouldn’t hurt to try and patch things up a little with Rui, right? Their images clashed, but they were in the same band now, wearing the same costumes. (That Touko had designed and made, by the way! Just a little FYI). Touko wanted to try and be nicer to Rui, somewhat.

By begging her to let her have a go on her instrument until Rui gave in, cause that was how mature people handled these situations, obviously.

“I know enough about music to play your violin. Juuuust a little.” Touko said.

“You do?” Rui replied. “Very well, what’s the difference between a treble and bass clef?”

“Uh…” Surprise surprise, Touko didn’t actually know the answer. Oh well, she’d just wing it and hope for the best. “The treble clef is problematic cause it’s always getting into trouble while the bass clef is chill, you know?”

“No, I don’t know, because that’s not how it works at all.” Rui sighed. “Any basic violin player would know that.”

“Well, you gotta give me some credit, Rui. I’m not actually a violin player. I just want, like, five minutes to play a little tune. Then I’ll give it back. Promise.” Touko replied, leaning towards Rui.

“If you’re not a violin player, you shouldn’t be going anywhere near the instrument.”

“Why not?” Touko said, with a shrug. “You never know, Yashio-sensei, I could be secretly planning to learn!”

“You’re not.” Rui said flatly.

Touko sighed. “Alright, I admit, I’m not, but what harm would it cause? It’d just be a quick jam, honest! And hey, maybe giving a different instrument a go would strengthen my skills as a musician!”

“On the contrary, as someone who stopped playing in the past, I fear seeing you make a mockery of the violin would lead me to quit again.” Rui replied.

Touko faked another gasp. “I’m so important to you that I could literally make you give up music? Woah, check out my influence!”

“Kirigaya-san, please take this seriously.” Rui said, clearly unaware that Touko was actually somewhat serious.

“Okay, okay. I get it, I went too far.” Touko said lightly. “I mean, you’ve been rejecting me all week, so it figures.”

“Kirigaya-san-”

“Hmm~, ain’t it just another beautiful day in Tsukinomori? The sun’s out, the birds are singing, what’s not to love?” Touko jumped up, leaving Rui behind under the shady expanse of the large tree they’d been sheltering under. “You know, I think I might just go out and enjoy some of this sunshine while I still can. Gotta have something to keep me going through afternoon classes, you know?”

_“Kirigaya-san-”_

“Nah, Rui, it’s okay! I’m cool with not playing the violin, honest. I was pretty much joking, anyway. It’s no biggie.” Touko said, as lightly as possible.

“TOUKO-SAN!”

It was her first name being yelled by the most uptight person she’d ever met that made Touko spin around. “Yes~?” she asked.

Rui let out a deep, heavy sigh. “I changed my mind. You will have five minutes.”

 _“Yeeesssssss!!!!!”_ At last, victory! Touko still felt roughty 0.1% bad but she didn’t have the time to care about that.

“I will use a stopwatch to time you.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Touko gleefully replied, springing back to Rui and grabbing her hand. If Rui was offended by that action she didn’t make any moves to stop her. “Come on, let’s go to the practice room!”

And in all honesty, holding Rui’s hand was kind of a spur of the moment decision and absolutely not a big deal, Touko did it with her gal pals all the time, except this time it actually did feel like a big deal. She expected Rui’s hands to be stone cold, but figuring how sunny it was today, that was probably a stupid assumption to make. Still, though. The warmth was… unlike anything she’d experienced. It sent this tingling feeling all up her arm, one that Touko had never gotten from any touch with Mashiro or Nanami or Tsukushi. Or literally anyone else on the planet.  
  
“Hey, Rui, do you wanna come get some food with me after school? You know, so you can tell me the difference between a treble and a bass clef.” Touko called back, hand still firmly in Rui’s.

Maybe the lights were playing tricks on her but maybe Rui was actually smiling, just a little. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Something bubbled within Touko. “Really?!”

“I don’t see why not,” Rui said. “First and foremost, your lack of knowledge in music is shocking. That must change. And secondly, although from an alternative perspective, going somewhere with you could be seen as a waste of time, my emotions tell me that it could be a good idea. And the whole purpose of me joining the band was to see what will happen in an uncertain future. In the past, I wouldn’t have agreed, but now, I want to try.”

To others, even to the Touko of the past, it might have seemed like a cold, lifeless response. But now she knew better. This was just how Rui was. And she… she liked it.

“Alright, sounds awesome! I’m gonna show you all the trendiest things to order!”

The feeling Touko had was new and somewhat a little scary, even if she normally loved new things. But hey, it was probably just surprise, right? Pleasant surprise. Rui Yashio’s hands were actually warm. Who would have guessed? 

Not Touko Kirigaya. But she certainly didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get the ToukoRui tag rolling. I love Touko an insane amount already and Rui also rocks. They have good banter in bs1 and therefore should kiss.


End file.
